Suzumiya Haruhi No yuutsu
by SenkoHasegawa
Summary: Un fic para Evil-san


**Por: POK (Princess Of Kamui)**

**Serie: Suzumiya Haruhino Juutsu**

**Pareja(s): Mikuru/ Kyon, Haruhi/Koizumi, Nagato/Izumi**

**Nota: La serie no me pertenece, solo lo hago por diversión lol**

**De Idols, extraterrestres y amor**

**Dedicado para: Evil **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Resumen:

**Era un día normal, con clases, sin embargo Haruhi había escuchado de un concurso para ser idols de la empresa JE, por lo que sin preguntar metió a Mikuru-chan al concurso, como siempre Kyon no estaba de acuerdo y fue con Mikuru. Por otro lado Haruhi se aburría de estar sola ya que no había nadie mas en el club porque Nagato se había ido con un alíen amigo de la infancia a pasar unas vacaciones, y todo cambia para Haruhi cuando Koizumi entra al salón que ocupaban como el SOS.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Finalmente había pasado todo, y las cosas estaban de vuelta a la normalidad. Mikuru seguía siendo victima de las ocurrencias de Haruhi, y de cierta forma los chicos ya se habían acostumbrado a ver las locas ocurrencias de su líder.

Sin embargo, la nueva ocurrencia de su líder, los dejo perplejos.

"Mikuru-chan, conviértete en Idol"

"¿Eh?"

Fue la corta respuesta seguida de una cara de absoluto desconcierto. ¿Ella una Idol? ¿Cómo iba a ser posible? Lo mas cercano a esa meta de su líder, había sido su participación en esa película hecha por ellos, pero hasta ahí.

"¿No tienes objeciones? Perfecto. De hecho ya te había inscrito al concurso, todo lo que tienes que hacer es ir a esta dirección, vestida con este traje que elegí especialmente para ti, y cantar esta canción al paso que bailas seductoramente"

Explicaba Haruhi, al mismo tiempo que le daba a Mikuru un papel con la dirección anotada, un vestido que dejaba poco a la imaginación y una cinta con la canción "Andalucía ni akogarete", y le iba enseñando la coreografía que le había preparado.

"Espera un momento"

Fue el rugido de Kyon, después de escuchar y ver a Mikuru en un vestido pegado, corto, y con un generoso escote. El baile que preparaba Haruhi tampoco le parecía algo decente, por lo que regaño a la chica.

"Pero es para que el jurado no se fije en sus pequeños errores…" Trataba de justificarse Haruhi sin mucho éxito.

"¿Y te preocupas por eso? Con un vestido así a Mikuru le podría pasar algo." Gritaba ya enojado Kyon.

"Pues si tanto te preocupas por ella, ¿Por qué no se van juntos? Yo me la podría pasar bien con Nagato y con Koizumi, así que no me importa que es lo que hagan, simplemente váyanse." Gritaba obviamente frustrada Haruhi al ver que no la obedecían.

"No necesitas repetírmelo, eso haré."

Y sin mas que decir, agarro del brazo a Mikuru, y la saco de ahí, azotando la puerta a su paso, sin embargo el último lugar al que irían a parar era el estudio de grabación.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyon había llevado a Mikuru a su casa para que la chica pudiera usar algo mas decente, y de paso aprovechar el momento para confesarle el porque se preocupaba tanto por ella, y no era exactamente por saber que era del futuro.

"Muchas gracias por no llevarme a JE…vestida así…" Decía en un hilo de voz Mikuru.

"No es nada Mikuru… Lo hice porque… Me gustas, en verdad me gustas y el solo pensar que alguien mas ye vea vestida así y que pensamientos poco decentes pasen por sus mentes me enferma."

Le confesaba Kyon a Asahina, mientras que lentamente se acercaba al oído de la chica y cantaba un fragmento de una canción.

"_To be together, just be together, woo... be with you..._

Tululu... 

LOVE OR LIKE 2 U suki tte ieba tada nanto naku  
Itoshisaga omokunaru kara nanka sabishii ne

Tanjuun na kotoba ... kimi to mitsuketa ...  
_Ano chiisana takarahako ... nanigenai ..."_

Un sonrojo se apodero de las mejillas de la chica, quien al tener tan cerca al chico que le gustaba no pudo evitar el sonrojo ni el sonido de su corazón tan acelerado.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras Haruhi se había quedado sola con la silenciosa de Nagato, quien de repente se levanto de su silla, cerrando su libro, y despidiéndose cortésmente de Haruhi.

"¿A dónde vas Nagato?"

Fue la pregunta de la chica de cabello café, solo para ver la cara sin expresión de Nagato quien le contestaba que iba al encuentro de un amigo de la infancia.

Lo que no sabía Haruhi, es que ese amigo de la infancia de Nagato se trataba de un extraterrestre, en pocas palabras un Alíen que respondía al nombre de Izumi Hasegawa, un antiguo amor de Nagato.

Quedándose de nuevo sola, se puso a suspirar, no había con quien divertirse, ni a quien molestar, Nagato se había marchado apenas unos diez minutos atrás sin embargo sentía que era una eternidad estar ahí sin platicar con nadie.

Así que sin darse cuenta, poco a poco se quedo dormida sobre la mesa. En eso, Koizumi había ido al cuarto del SOS, puesto que Nagato antes de marcharse le aviso que Haruhi se iba a quedar sola y que era mejor que alguien estuviera con ella, sabiendo perfectamente bien que Koizumi amaba a la chica y que no la dejaría sola.

Sin hacer mucho ruido fue entrando al salón, y lo que su vista vio le saco una leve sonrisa.

Ahí, sentada y apoyada en la mesa, estaba su Haruhi, cómodamente dormida, parecía que estaba en un sueño muy tranquilo y lindo por la traviesa sonrisa que asomaba de sus labios.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta Koizumi, estaba parado justo al lado de la chica, volviendo a ver que la chica aun seguía dormida, lentamente se fue acercando a ella y le robo un rápido beso.

Después de eso, medio apenado, fue por una cobija y tapar a Haruhi, quien al sentir el peso de la cobija, se despertó de ese mundo de sueños. Lo primero que vio fue a Koizumi, con parte de la cobija aun en la mano, tapándola.

"Gracias"

Fue la corta, pero dulce respuesta de la chica, quien sonreía al pensar que estaba sola con el chico de sus sueños, ignorante de que el le había robado un beso.

"No es nada. Lo que sea por mi princesa"

Había contestado Koizumi, sin haber notado que había dicho que Haruhi era su princesa.

"¿Tu princesa?"

Preguntaba juguetonamente Haruhi, esperanza de una confesión siendo guardada en su corazón.

"Si, porque quiero que seas mía si me lo permites, y siempre serás princesa, puesto que aun no soy rey"

Decía Koizumi para ver la reacción de la chica.

"Ya veo"

"¿Aceptarías ser mi princesa, mi pareja, mi futura reina?" Preguntaba con algo de seriedad Koizumi, viendo directamente a los ojos de Haruhi.

"Acepto"

Fue la única palabra que necesito escuchar Koizumi para estrechar en sus brazos el delicado cuerpo de Haruhi, de jugar con el cabello de la chica y de darle un beso propiamente como se debe.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Este fic va dedicado para Evil nn quien me animo a escribir sobre Haruhi Suzumiya. Las parejas fueron elegidas por el (xDDD y no Evil… esta serie no me gusta para Yaoi… xDDD aunque Koizumi si parece personaje Yaoi…. Kyon… simplemente no XD)


End file.
